On dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants
by Last thoughts
Summary: Le titre parle pour lui même.


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (mis à part quelques uns) et je ne tire aucun profit de ces écrits :D

Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais cette idée de fiction qui me trottait dans la tête, mais je n'ai pas pu l'écrire avant ces derniers jours à cause du Bac et de soucis de santé qui m'ont complètement lessivé ! Mais maintenant que ça va mieux, je me décide enfin à poster cette petite histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Bonne lecture. =)

* * *

Oliver déboula en trombe dans la chambre de son frère. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, de trop étrange dans le comportement de leur père.

- William, William !

Le dénommé William était assis sur son lit et semblait être plongé dans une sorte de mutisme, une introspection profonde. Lorsqu'il entendit son frère entrer dans la pièce, il sursauta, refaisant surface, et posa son regard sur le petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus, qui trépignait devant lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, petit frère ?

- C'est papa…

- Encore ?

- Oui… Il n'a mangé qu'une seule tartine au petit-déjeuner, tu as remarqué ? Et tout à l'heure, quand j'ai voulu qu'il me raconte sa journée, il a refusé, alors que d'habitude il le fait toujours.

William sauta à pieds-joint sur le sol, et fit les cent pas, de long en large, les mains derrière son dos, en réflexion intense. Il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez leur père. Son comportement était étrange ces derniers temps, il avait des moments d'absence, parfois même il oubliait de leur demander de l'embrasser alors qu'il les déposait à l'école. Son rituel du matin était toujours le même, et voilà qu'il le changeait. C'était presque rien, c'était anodin. Mais quand on s'appelle William Watson, on sait remarquer ces infimes détails. Même Oliver remarquait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, alors qu'il était plus jeune que lui de 4 ans. Leur père refusait de raconter à Oliver les anecdotes qui le faisaient rire. De plus, aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas accompagné leur maman à une soirée, chose qui ne se faisait pas, normalement. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé toute seule ? Ne l'aimait-il plus ? Non, ce n'était pas ça… Enfin, William n'en savait rien, que sait-on de l'amour lorsque l'on a 9 ans ?

- Dis William, tu crois qu'il ne nous aime plus ?

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, papa nous aime.

- Mais alors pourquoi il est comme ça ? Il ne m'a pas fait de câlin depuis longtemps, il n'est même pas venu me dire bonne nuit hier soir…

Les yeux de l'enfant s'embuèrent de larmes, William s'approcha de lui, passa une main dans les cheveux d'Oliver pour les ébouriffer et déposa un baiser protecteur sur son front. Il avait toujours pris son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux, et même s'il n'était encore qu'un gamin, psychologiquement il avait plus que son âge. Et là, voyant l'état dans lequel était son frère, il sut qu'il devait agir, comme une grande personne. Il tenta alors de lui expliquer ce qu'il pensait. Il avait toujours eu un peu de mal à exprimer ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, alors il essaya de le faire du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, s'il est distant je pense que…. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il est triste… Tu sais, quand tu perds ton jouet à l'école, tu es malheureux, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu ne pense plus qu'à le retrouver ?

Oliver hocha la tête silencieusement.

- Et bien Papa, je pense que c'est un peu pareil. Il doit être très malheureux, et alors il a besoin d'être courageux, parce que bien sûr il ne veut pas nous montrer qu'il est triste. Donc c'est pour ça qu'il est bizarre et n'agit pas comme d'habitude, tu comprends ?

Le plus jeune hocha la tête de nouveau, avant de lui demander, fébrile :

- Mais pourquoi il est triste ?

- Ca, j'ai bien une petite idée…

Alors qu'Oliver attendait patiemment de savoir ce qu'il pensait, le cerveau de William était en ébullition, il revit encore l'expression qui se lisait sur le visage de son père la veille au soir. Le garçon était rentré dans la chambre de ses parents pour lui demander quelque chose, sans frapper –fâcheuse manie qu'il avait développé et qui semblait ne plus vouloir le quitter, au désespoir de sa mère- et il avait vu son père qui se trouvait devant la fenêtre, de profil par rapport à lui, et qui contemplait d'un regard vide le cosmos. Et non, William n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bel et bien vu des larmes sur ses joues. Elles étaient discrètes, et peu nombreuses, mais quand on savait le nombre de fois où William avait vu son père pleurer, c'était poignant. Troublé, secoué et choqué, le garçon avait fait demi-tour à pas de loups pour ne pas trahir sa présence à son père qui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Et il avait eu affreusement de mal à s'endormir. La même scène, ancienne et lointaine, repassait sans cesse dans son esprit et devant ses yeux clos qui cherchaient vainement le sommeil. Un matin glacial du mois de février, un cimetière. De la neige qui recouvrait petit à petit la tombe qui leur faisait face, à lui, son frère et ses parents. Il se rappelait de la dispute qui avait éclaté entre son père et sa mère un peu avant cet épisode. Sa maman ne voulait pas que lui et son frère viennent à l'enterrement, prétextant qu'ils étaient trop jeunes et qu'ils allaient en être choqués. Mais son papa ne voulait rien entendre. Il disait que c'était vraiment important, qu'ils fallaient qu'ils soient présents. Et sa mère n'avait pu que se soumettre à la violence du besoin qu'éprouvait son père à cet instant-là.

Et ils s'étaient donc retrouvés tous les quatre devant cette tombe. Ses parents étaient au milieu, il était à gauche de son père, Oliver à la droite de sa mère. Il se rappelait de l'ambiance lourde et étouffante qui régnait, alors même que le vent soufflait fort. Le silence était pesant, mesquin, envahissant. Mais ce dont il se rappelait surtout, c'était la puissance avec laquelle son père serrait sa main de petit garçon. Il la serrait tellement fort que ça lui faisait très mal, mais il ne disait rien. Non, il ne disait rien parce que lorsqu'il levait son regard sur le visage de son père, il y lisait une tristesse et un désespoir infinis : il ne put se résoudre à dire quoique ce soit, tant son père semblait anéanti. Alors, pour lui montrer que du haut de ses 7 ans il était là, il avait exercé lui aussi une petite pression sur la main de son père. Lorsqu'il avait posé de nouveau son regard sur lui, il avait vu qu'il pleurait. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans un état pareil, et il en fut ébranlé.

Au bout d'un moment, Oliver avait explosé en sanglots sous le coup de l'étrangeté de la situation, de la fatigue, du froid et du silence. Sa mère était partie avec lui, et avait également voulu ramener William, mais ce dernier s'était cramponné à la main de son père et avait refusé de partir. Il ne voulait pas le laisser tout seul. Après quoi, ils étaient restés longtemps, très longtemps immobiles, quand, transi de froid, le garçon qui claquait des dents avait éternué. Son père était sorti de son mutisme, semblant soudainement réaliser que son fils devait être exténué. Il l'avait serré contre lui avec force et l'avait tiré vers la sortie, sans un mot, non sans lancé un dernier regard derrière lui.

William fut sortit de sa transe par Oliver qui le secouait.

-Alors, pourquoi il est triste ?

- … Tu te souviens de notre oncle Sherlock ?

* * *

Les deux garçons blonds aux yeux bleus qui se ressemblaient énormément regardaient silencieusement leur père. Ce dernier était adossé au mur et regardait au dehors. Il semblait plongé dans une réflexion telle qu'il ne les avait pas entendu entrer. Il avait les yeux rouges, William savait très bien ce que cela signifiait, et se décida à briser la glace.

- Vous êtes triste à cause d'oncle Sherlock, n'est ce pas ?

John sursauta, surpris autant par la présence de ses enfants dans cette pièce que par la demande de son fils aîné. Surtout par sa demande.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Je vais très bien, qu'allez vous vous imaginer ?

Il se sentait misérable. Si même ses enfants avaient remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien, c'est qu'il était vraiment pitoyable. Mais c'était tellement difficile de faire comme si tout allait pour le mieux. Il ne faisait que se mentir à lui même et adopter ce masque d'hypocrisie avec tout le monde. En temps normal, il réussissait plus ou moins à gérer cette situation. Mais dès qu'arrivait l'hiver, tout devenait plus compliqué.

- Mais ça suffit maintenant !

Il posa son regard sur William, qui venait de parler, les mains sur les hanches, mécontent. Il fut surpris pas le ton autoritaire que son propre fils avait pris avec lui, habituellement il l'aurait réprimandé d'être aussi insolent. Mais là il n'en avait pas le courage. Il voulu lui dire quelque chose mais son fils lui coupa la parole, déterminé.

- Il n'aurait jamais souhaité que vous soyez comme cela ! Vous croyez peut-être qu'il est content de vous là-haut, alors que vous vous lamentez sur sa mort ? Je ne crois pas, je pense même qu'il serait triste, aussi.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit de votre oncle Sherlock ?

- Parce que nous sommes en février, que ça fait deux ans…. Mais surtout parce que vous n'avez jamais pleuré que pour lui.

Un silence suivit ces révélations, John se sentit honteux que son fils soit aussi perspicace, William soulagé d'avoir eu raison. Oliver, quant à lui, les observait sans un mot.

- Je pense qu'il aurait voulu que vous soyez heureux, il serait fier de vous…

Dans un élan d'affection, John tira ses deux fils vers lui et les enlaça pour une tendre étreinte, comblé d'avoir des enfants aussi parfaits, et désolé de n'avoir pas été assez là pour eux ces derniers temps. Se relevant, il leur sourit en leur ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Tu as raison William…. Je suis fier de toi, tu deviendras quelqu'un de bien… Oliver, tu vas dans le salon avec ton frère ? Nous allons faire une surprise à votre mère. Je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Heureux d'avoir retrouvé leur papa de toujours, les deux garçons partirent en trombe de la pièce en retrouvant leur inconscience, laissant John seul avec ses démons, mais soulagé. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, et laissa son regard contempler les étoiles innombrables, un sourire apaisé vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Bravo mon vieux.

**FIN. **


End file.
